Winning Over Prince Charming
by NanzyPanzy
Summary: Miyu's in a bit of a bind. She promises her childhood friend, Kanata, that she will help him win over the girl he likes. Only problem? Miyu's got a crush on him. Will Miyu have a happy ending or will her Prince be stolen away? ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY
1. Prologue

Hi! NanzyPanzy here! This is my first ever fanfic, so play nice 'kay? Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I woke to the sound of light snoring. I was in _his _room. Again.

Hi. I'm Miyu Kouzuki, and _him_ refers to Kanata Saionji, my best friend since childhood whom I've been living with for the past 2 years. I'm madly in love with him. And this isn't a simple case of puppy love. No, this is that can't-eat-can't-sleep-reach-for-the-stars-over-the-fence-world-series kind of stuff. I don't know when I realized I liked him. At first, I liked him because he was dorky-cute (he used to wear thick glasses up until middle school). Then I thought he was hot-cute when he switched to contact lenses. Well, so did every girl in the vicinity of Heiomachi. So now I'm stuck with a one-sided love that will probably never be fulfilled considering all the way-more-beautiful girls trying to snag him.

Oh, and, by the way, he doesn't know I've been sleeping in here with him.

Kanata turned as I tried to wriggle out of the blanket without waking him. Now _that _would be a disaster. _Oh, good morning, Kanata. I was just sleeping in here because I've had a crush on you since forever, and I just couldn't resist your cute face while you were asleep._ I would move into a hole if that happened. Just as I snuck out and started for my room, I heard Kanata talking. You see he has this tendency to wake and say something, thinking that someone is there. Isn't that the cutest thing you've ever heard?

"Miyu…?" he asked. _Oh no, had he noticed me leaving? _Just I was about to break neck it to my room, a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Miyu… what are you doing up so early?" he questioned. His hair was messy, and his pajamas were wrinkled, but in a sexy way, a way only a god could make it look.

"Ah… You know, just… woke up a little early. Hehe…" What a lame excuse. He would totally know I was lying.

"Oh… Okay, then… I'll make breakfast." He seemed a little less enthusiastic than usual, and he hadn't insulted me yet (which he does every chance he gets…). Maybe he wasn't feeling well. "You know…" he started, catching me off guard. "The girl is supposed to cook the meals. But that would probably kill me, considering how well you cook." Or maybe he was feeling okay. He laughed. Looks like he was back to his usual, teasing self. _Sigh…_

"Well, I'm sorry that I can't make a decent meal. Maybe you should get your lazy butt off the couch, get yourself a nice girlfriend, and then she can make your food." This was another thing standing in the way of ever having a relationship with him. We argue like crazy. I mean this is like our daily schedule. Wake up, bicker, eat, bicker, go to school, bicker, go home, bicker, eat silently, go to bed, forgive each other while we sleep, and start the process over. Bicker, bicker, bicker. And he never compliments me, just insults. Does he know how it feels to have the love of your life call you a stupid, ugly brat?

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe you should learn how to make a decent meal before telling me to get a girlfriend."

"No, I didn't mean that, Kanata," I said, batting my eyelashes as if trying to look innocent and sorry.

"…Really?" he asked uncertainly.

"Of course. I also think you need to get a life. I mean, what 16-year-old boy do you know that doesn't have a girlfriend, or at least want one for that matter? I bet you don't even have a girl you like."

"For your information, I do have a girl I like," he said, lightly blushing. _No way! Kanata likes someone?! _My head was spinning slightly. I guess it's just another thing to add to list of reasons that we can't date. But whom did he like? Chris-chan? Or, maybe Akira, another childhood friend of ours? I was always jealous of her. She was beautiful, kind, and she knew just what to do and say. She was like the perfect girl, something I would never be. And all the guys wanted her. I wouldn't be surprised if Kanata had eyes for her, although I just couldn't think of the idea. They would be like two models, but that's all. I couldn't see them actually looking lovingly into each other's eyes, holding hands, whispering sweet nothings into each others ears. Kanata was shy and rarely ever spoke about how he felt while Akira was outgoing and would tell her whole life filled with every little detail to whoever was willing to listen.

"Was it one of the girls you tried to date?" I asked, hiding the fact that I was really nervous.

"Maybe… Besides, I always ask you if the girl is alright to date, but you always say no. How am I supposed to get a girlfriend if my best friend doesn't approve?"

Truth be told, all the girls were trashy and just after his looks and brains. And I just couldn't imagine him with any of those other girls. I could only imagine him with a beautiful blonde with emerald orbs… Oops! Sorry. Letting my imagination roam again.

"Because none of them are good enough!" I screeched. "They're all just after your looks and brains! Every girl in Heiomachi has been drooling over you since middle school!" He was obviously taken aback by this, but he was quick to respond (another thing I like about him).

"Every girl but the one I like! I know for a fact that she is totally and completely uninterested in me! She's even said that she hated me before!"

My eyes were starting to tear up. We usually argued, but nothing like this. It had gotten way out of control. I breathed in deeply, partly to keep my tears restrained, partly to build up courage for what I was about to do. I'm stubborn as a bull, so this was going to be _really_ difficult. "Okay, okay. Enough. I'm sorry, alright. I know a thing or two about girls, so I've decided to help you snag this girl of yours." Oh, Lord, I was going to regret this. But if it makes him smile…

"R-really?! You will?! Oh, thank you, thank you, Miyu!" He hugged me tightly. How I wished he would never let go. Obviously, our thought processes weren't in synch, though, because he immediately let go. "S-sorry. Over-reacted a little, huh?"

_No._ "A little? I thought you would never let go. Now I have to go scrub my body clean. Thanks, Your Royal Jerkness!" _Great going, Miyu. Now ya'll are gonna fight again._ As I turned around to see his mad expression, I was overwhelmed with shock. Instead of the usual hostility clearly shown on his face after an insult, he was smiling this goofy, crooked grin that he had never used before. Did he really like a girl so much as to be creating a whole new face for her? If so, then bye-bye all chances of ever being with him.

Why did Cinderella get it easy?

* * *

Okay, kinda short. Next chapter WILL be longer. But remember, this is my first fanfic, so try to keep insults to a bare minimum if you could. But don't be afraid to be brutal.


	2. To School We Go

NanzyPanzy here! Second chapter is up! If it's not good, it's only because I wanted the second chapter to be as good as the first. It probably is terrible, and I'm just warning you to stop NOW if you value a good read! Anyway, if I need to change something, tell me and it's changed. Thanks & Enjoy! Oh, and sorry it took me so long to upload for all you who have been waiting. I had just finished writing it when the hurricane hit and destroyed my poor computer. Then I broke my hand (actually, it's still broken…) and I've been learning how to survive without my writing hand. Anyway, I'm going to quit talking and let you all read.

* * *

The sun was up, the sky was blue, birds chirped, children laughed, and I felt great (although I refused to show it in front of him…). I was holding hands with THE Kanata Saionji, popular, smart, athletic, hot, greatly wanted Kanata Saionji. And I was holding his hand. Of course, if you read the previous chapter you would know it wasn't real. You'd know that I, being the nice person that I am, was just helping him make the girl he liked jealous, but I wasn't going to let that spoil the moment.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Okay. First thing is to see if the girl likes you. A good way to do this is to get another girl and make her _jealous_." I said as I ate breakfast with my roommate. "But you can't just be all lovey-dovey around her. You have to be lovey-dovey _everywhere_, understand? Because if you treat me cruelly when you're not around her, word can, and _will_, get around that you are using me, everyone one will hate you because they feel sorry for me, and the girl you like won't even give you a second glance. Heck, not even a first glance!"

"Okay, okay. I get it. Make her _jealous_ by acting lovey-dovey _everywhere_. Gosh, you sure get on my nerves, Kouzuki." He must've been ticked because he only calls me by my last name when he is pushed to his limit. (A/N: You know, limit reminds me of lemon so I'm going to go eat one- Oh, sorry! Getting sidetracked! I babble when I have writer's block and just say the most random things that actually my story is mostly made up of- Sorry! Sidetracked again! Just forget this note…)

"What?! Well, excuse me, Mr. Grump, but who was the one who asked for my help in the first place?"

"No one. You volunteered your services; I just agreed to your offer."

"Hmph! Maybe I shouldn't help you after all. Ungrateful, egotistical jerk!" I stuck my tongue out as far as it would go before I stormed off. Before I got halfway down the stairs, strong hands grabbed my shoulders.

"Dang, woman. You sure are fast when you're fuming," Kanata said, huffing slightly. _Out of breath, most likely_, I thought. "Anyway, I'm not ungrateful. I'm just nervous, embarrassed, and worried that this plan will just blow up in my face."

"Oh. Well, you should've started with that. Now let's hurry before we're late." And, all of a sudden, his right hand dropped to his side while his left hand went to my free one. "Wh-Wha-What are you doing?!" This was really starting to get weird.

"Aren't we supposed to hold hands? Isn't that what couples do? Or am I wrong?" Man, this guy was clueless when it came to a girl and her feelings.

"N-No! You're absolutely right about the holding hands thing! Now, c'mon. I can't afford to be late again. Ms. Mizuno threatened that if I'm late again, I'm going to be suspended. And with Ms. Mizuno, you never can tell what's fact and fiction."

"Well, then I guess we better pack up and move out! Let's go!" He started pulling, and, well, here we are, walking down the street, hand-in-hand.

"Hey, Kanata…" He must've soaked in the silence because he jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Y-Yeah? What is it, Miyu?" he questioned nervously. _Now why would he be nervous?_

"I was just wondering… Why didn't you ask some other girl to be your 'girlfriend'?" I put air quotes around girlfriend for emphasis, considering they were just fill-ins. "I mean, you have **plenty** of suitors to choose from. Tall, short, smart, ditzy. You name it; they got it. And they **ALL** want you."

"Oh! That's because if I had chosen someone who was in love with me, I would have to break their heart. And no offense to some of these girls, but a **LOT** of them have problems. But since you don't have any feelings for me, no one gets hurt in the end!" How on Earth could any _normal _human say that with a smile on their face, huh?

"That's what you think…" I had said it so quietly, I didn't think it was remotely possible for him to hear me. But, of course, I was wrong (hence my report card…).

"What was that? Did you say something?" _What?! He had heard me?! Well, I guess that's what I get for not being honest about my feelings…_

"Nothing, nothing! Don't mind it! Just me talking to myself again!"

"If you say so…"

"I say so," (A/N: I got this line from LoveCom: The Movie. Highly recommended!) Oh, now I was tying to be all cool? _Pathetic, Miyu. How do you ever expect him to like you if you're always so lame, huh? Tsk-tsk. I'm ashamed to be you. If only I were Akira's inner self. She's beautiful, and kind, and holds Kanata's heart in her hand, and she is sooo much cooler than you'll ever be._

I had to admit I did act pretty lame around him. But what can you do? I mean, I'm a teenage girl in love. There's no treatment, right? RIGHT?! What he did next surprised me, though. He smiled, made a cute, little chuckle, and kissed my cheek. At first, I thought, _Wait! Does this mean he likes me?! Is this the day my unrequited love blossoms into a full relationship?!_…

…Until I realized we were in front of the school. _Now I _**REALLY**_ feel like an idiot! _

"C'mon, Miyu, or we'll be late!" And with a slight tug, I knew he had undoubtedly stolen my heart. And I knew that with every second I spent with him from now on, he would slowly crush it until there was nothing left. I knew that I was only a working slave to my Prince Charming.

But for now, I was Cinderella. _His _Cinderella. If only at midnight I wouldn't go back to being a mouse. (I didn't say pumpkin because Kanata loves pumpkins, but not me. And I didn't say slave because I wasn't worthy of being a person to him.)

* * *

Well, aren't you glad I finally uploaded? And I've got a LOT of new ideas for stories, so I must finish up this fairy tale toot-sweet.

NanzyPanzy Out!


	3. The School Knows We're Dating

Sorry for the late update again! I've been busy with school and coping with writer's block. But enough with my blabbering. It's time to give you guys what you came for. Winning Over Prince Charming Chapter 3, BEGIN!!

* * *

Oh, yeah. We were late. Dead late. So dead late that they'd probably never find our, correction, _my_ remains. So yeah, late. Kanata would get off with a simple, "Oh! You're late! Great job, Kanata! As expected of the class president!" while I, on the other hand, would never be seen again. I was going to be one of those forgotten missing children that you see on the backs of milk cartons. Never was I going to get my first kiss stolen by a super-cool guy. Never was I going to feel a passionate (requited) love with someone. Never was I going to… Oh, crud. We're already here. I leave all my belongings to my parents, but my heart and love go to Kanata. On the bright side, at least I'll go down as Kanata's (short-lived) girlfriend. No one would know (except for Kanata and me, of course) that I was just playing the part so he could get Akira. She would comfort him, and he would look at her, and they would both lean in for a… Whoa, whoa, whoa! I've been spending _way_ too much time with Chris. Maybe no one would see us when we walked in… Oh, crud. Forget my hypothesis because _everyone's_ staring at us. Probably because we're holding hands. Or maybe to see what terrible, gruelly, "accidental" event would happen to me. Like I mysteriously fall into a furnace. Or I somehow "slip" into a meat grinder. It all really gave me the chills. Ms. Mizuno didn't look mad, though. It was more a mix between happy and surprised. Actually, the only person who didn't look happy was Chris, but man, was _she_ surprised.

"Good morning, everyone. Ms. Mizuno, please excuse Miyu for being tardy. I slept in, and she was kind enough to wait for me," Kanata addressed Ms. Mizuno. If she hadn't been fooled, she surely wasn't going to go up against the whole class, who did look quite dreamy now.

"Of course I'll excuse her, Kanata. Now that that's settled, let's talk about this little development," she said, looking back and forth from our hands to our faces and back to our hands suspiciously. There was no reasonable excuse for it other than we were dating, which she and the whole class were probably thinking.

"O-Oh! This! W-Well, you s-see, w-we're-!"I stuttered out but was cut off by Kanata.

"We're going out." He said it so calmly that if there was even a smidge of a chance he liked me back, it was automatically out of the question.

"What?! When did this happen?!" Ms. Mizuno yelped. All of a sudden, the whole class was filled with a wave of whispered voices. Girls said things like, "Aww. Miyu's so lucky," and "How the heck did _she_ get _him_?!" while the boys said things like, "Way to go, Kanata!" and "Now that I look closer, Miyu's really hot, 'ne?". Kanata seemed to look a little mad at the sudden uproar but kept it cool and let it be. _C-Cool. How does Kanata do that?_

"It happened this morning," he said, ignoring the class's voices, which seemed to be multiplying by the millisecond. "When I was getting ready, she was waiting in my doorway, the sun caressing her golden mane, and I realized how beautiful she had grown to be. I just couldn't keep myself from staring. We exchanged some words, and, before I knew it, she was accepting my confession of love. The end." He took a comedic bow and then walked me to my desk, pulled out my chair, pushed it in once I sat down, and headed two rows over to his seat without a word, and ignoring the accumulating questions of our classmates.

"Wow, Miyu! Nice catch!" my best friend, Nanami, whispered as she gave me a wink and a thumbs up. I did the same to her before I started to copy the notes for our lesson off the board.

Luckily, no matter how much she wanted to know herself, Ms. Mizuno didn't allow anyone to talk because we were behind twenty-seven lessons, and the principal could have her job for it. I didn't think he would, though, considering, other than Monkichi (his pet monkey), he's completely oblivious to the outside world. And this little fact brings us to the recurring question in my, and probably many others', head, "How the heck was he able to be head of the school?!" _Maybe a family business…?_, I thought. Then, as I began to brainstorm the many possibilities as to why that monkey-loving man was principal, the only thing protecting me from the giant horde named the school population set its students free.

"Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!" the school bell sounded as what seemed like millions of doors slammed open to release vicious, gossip-thirsty teenagers on the hunt for fresh meat, a.k.a. Kanata and me. Before I could even think, I was engulfed in a sea of questions that were barely audible due to the massive headache I had just received thanks to the students of Heiomachi High. _Won't someone please help me?!_, I pleaded helplessly in my mind.

"Hey!" The voice echoed through the massive crowd as all fell ear to the voice interrupting their interrogation. "Hands off my girlfriend."

"K-Kanata…" I whimpered as I wriggled free of the mob's grasp and ran to his side (Or his back, if you want to be all technical about it.).

"Oh no! Kanata's gone into boyfriend-defense mode! Run for the hills!" Santa, Kanata's best friend, hollered at the beasts as they all fled the scene. Santa was… well… Santa was… umm… hard to really describe… he was… is there even a word for it… Oh, well. Santa was… Santa. How about that? Yes, yes. Santa was Santa. But he kept Kanata on his toes, and Kanata kept him on the ground. Well, more or less, anyway.

"Santa…" Kanata threatened his so-called "best friend".

"Kanata…" Santa countered but in a teasing way rather than a I'm-Going-To-Kill-You-If-You-Don't-Shut-Up way.

"I don't need your help," Kanata said, becoming more agitated with every second. If Santa didn't leave soon, there was going to be _big_ trouble.

"But I wasn't _helping you_. I was _warning them_. I know how you get when you're angry. You're also _very_ possessive. I was just giving them a head start," he said with a I'm-An-Innocent-Angel smile, though it was starting to waver. He knew he was risking his very existence right now. "Now, c'mon. Give Miyu to me. You might hurt her on your wild rampage," he said, making a Fork-Her-Over gesture with his hands.

"Quit being an idiot. I'm not going on a wild rampage. And even if I were, I wouldn't entrust Miyu to _you_. Knowing you, you'd probably sell her for some rare Tofu-Man collectible."

"That hurts, Kanata. That really hurts," Santa whined as he began to cry waterfalls, which, by the way, were _way_ too fake for my standards. "Why, oh why did I befriend such a cruel person? Not only that, but he's possessive, too?!" Then it hit me. Kanata was being possessive. About _me_. "You're just like a wolf," Santa added before bolting out of there, scared his half-prince, half-wolf friend might just kill him.

And, before I knew it, I was finally with my wolf-prince. _Alone_…

* * *

Yay! Banzai! Finished! Now onto Chapter 4! Oh, wait. That's not something to cheer about… Well, for you, but not me…

NanzyPanzy Signing Off!


	4. Akward Moment, Crowded Day

Hey! I'm Baaaack! You miss me? Boy, has this week been hectic! I've been ripping my brains (Yes, I'm so cool, I have more than one brain) out trying to write this chapter up to give you all something to be thankful for on Thanksgiving. I'm so nice. And guess what. I've already started on the next chapter! I'm so proud of myself! Hopefully it will be up next week, so look forward to that!

* * *

Being in a room alone with Kanata wasn't usually awkward. There was always that occasional awkward moment sprinkled in every now and then, but for the most part, it wasn't awkward between us. This was one of those moments, and it was all Santa and the school's fault.

"Th-Thanks. You know, for helping me and all…" I stuttered, trying/ hoping to lighten the atmosphere.

"No problem. It's my fault for dragging you into this anyway. You okay?" He was calm on the outside, but, thanks to my knowing him so long, I could sense a hint of nervousness in the back of his voice. _He must be trying to lighten the mood, too_, I thought.

"I'm fine. Actually, I'm just happy I was lucky enough not to be devoured by those demons!"

"Yeah! I totally agree! To think you could've been finished off then and there, why, I don't know what I'd do!"(A/N: Okay, the only reason he's talking kind of weird British-y is because I've been reading the wonderful book, _Alice in Wonderland_. So… yeah, sorry about that. Oh, and no offense to the British people! I think you guys rock! X3)

"Why are you talking so weird? You sound like some weird British kid."(A/N: Ha! Ha! Miyu noticed it, too! X3)

"I do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Whatever. Anyway, it's time for lunch, and I'm starving. You coming?" he asked from the slightly opened door. So I guess this alone time wasn't romantic. It was _still_ alone time.

"Sure!" I chirped as I skipped past him. "Oh! And…" I said as I twirled around to face him. " It's not your fault I'm in this situation. I _wanted_ to help you. They're two different things!" And I continued down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

"Baka…" Kanata whispered under his breath with a smile creeping on to his lips as he slowly followed her lead. He had said it so quietly, though, that she hadn't heard him, and he was glad, for if she had heard, she would surely have unleashed her wrath on him. (A/N: More of Alice and her British language! By the by, I narrated this paragraph. Not Miyu but **ME**!)

When we arrived at the cafeteria, everyone didn't try to maul me (thanks to Kanata, bless his soul), but a few people asked me some questions, most of which I ignored. And our lunch table seemed a little more cluttered than usual. They were probably waiting to see if I would spill all to Nanami. Ha! Well, I have some news for them. There is no news to spill. None, nada, zip, zero, so you can just forget it. So just go on back to your hunt for the latest gossip and leave Kanata and me ALONE!

"So, Miyu…" Nanami said, interrupting my inaudible (somewhat childish…) rant towards the others at the table.

"So… what?" I countered.

"So… spill the beans. What happened this morning?" she questioned with a small giggle and a sly smile.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to seem coolly nonchalant. _What a baby! You're really trying _that _hard to be cool? Ha! You wouldn't know cool if you were Queen of the Cold!_ My inner mind stated. As much as I hate to admit it, my inner self was right. I should just explain my morning to Nanami. She would understand, right? She would comfort me, right? She would even try to help, right? RIGHT?!?!

"Miyu…"

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you. But not here, not now. Some GAWKERS are just a little to nosy!" I emphasized "GAWKERS" as I turned to yell at them, while they just turned as if to pretend they weren't hanging on my every word.

"Okay. Well, how bout after school, my place?" Nanami suggested, though that wasn't where we would meet. Nanami is a very creative person, so she created a language made up of everyday hand gestures that only Aya (my other best friend who is at a playwrights' convention at the moment), she, and I know.

"Alright," I answered, giving her a thumbs-up meaning "All right".

The last bell sounded, finally releasing the stressful burden of answering recurring questions. I snuck up the stairs to go to the garden that had just been installed the previous year, Nanami's and my secret getaway. We often come up here during free periods to talk and have snacks. Nanami was standing near the ledge leaning on the fence, looking out at the clouds all dreamy-eyed.

"Nanami…? You… okay?" I asked, apparently waking her from her trance-like state.

"What?! Oh, yeah! I'm all right! Never better!" she said.

" Is there something you want to tell me? Because I'm all ears, you know…"

"No, no. It's nothing. We're here to talk about you, not me."

"Nanami, I am your BEST friend. We tell each other EVERYTHING. You're going to tell me what's up even if I have to hang you by your toes," I said in a joking manner.

"All right, but we're going to talk about you, too, okay?" she said, letting out a giggle/sigh.

"Okay, deal."

And thus began our afternoon of secrets and story-telling in the Secret Garden on the roof.

* * *

Well, how was it? Are you happy I finally uploaded? Next chapter, we're going to hear the REAL story behind Kanata and Miyu! And what is the secret behind Nanami's dreamy state? Tune in next week (hopefully) for the answer! Have a Happy Thanksgiving! Love You!

NanzyPanzy OUT!!!


	5. Secrets Spill In The Rooftop Garden

Wow! That was F-A-S-T, FAST! Are you happy I kept my word and uploaded? I know you are. Sorry, my story's starting to get bad (no ideas and all) so just press the little "X" in the top right corner of your screen when you get sick of this, 'kay?

* * *

Secrets, secrets, secrets. Something friends should never have between them unless both parties know the secrets, of course. And that's why Nanami and I were here today, in the garden on the roof. We both had secrets we needed to share. That's another thing with secrets. If you don't confide in someone about them, you could have a major emotional breakdown. Secrets are very inter-

"Miyu, what are you doing over there?" Nanami questioned, waking me from my introductory grabber.

"Wh-What?! Nothing, nothing!" I stuttered. I can't say, "Oh, I was just mentally narrating our current lives to the people reading this story written by a girl who won't update." She would probably call the mental ward to come pick me up. "Anyway, let's get cracking on this little secret you're keeping from me, Ms. Lost-In-A-Dream-World," I said, ricocheting the attention to her.

"W-What!? Me?! There's nothing going on!!!"

"Nanami… if you don't let your true feelings show, I promise you'll regret it."

"Ah… You're right. I'll tell you, but you have to tell me first. What's up with you? Even though you've been praying for the day Kanata would return your love for him, you've been quiet and kind of sulky all day. You should be shouting to the Heavens for making it to the next step."

"Well, you know what they say, 'One step forward, two steps back.'"

"What are you going on about now?"

"Kanata, he…" That's all I could manage out before the tears came. I had kept them in long enough. Now it was time to let them, and my feelings, out.

"Oh, Miyu! You poor thing! Do you want me to go beat him up (though I'm not sure what he did)?"

"No, no. It's not what he did, but what I did," I said, wiping the tears from my eyes, though they just kept falling as if fighting them was futile, and it was. "You see, Kanata, he… he… likes… someone."

"What?! Miyu, you poor thing! No wonder you were crying so much. I'm going to have a word with him- wait, I thought you guys were dating."

"That's just it, Nanami. We're not _really_ dating. I saw how much he liked her just with the expression on his face. So I just got caught up in the moment and told him I would help him win her over. We're only 'dating' to make her jealous."

"That's just not right. That boy's got enough sense to not put you up to this. He should've told you immediately that it was out of the question. And besides, he could push her away even more with this little set-up. She may think he's unavailable and move on. Miyu, you can't do this. You're wasting your heart away while your feelings go unnoticed. Back out now."

"But I can't. I want him to be happy. If that's at my expense, tough nails. Despite what these tears may make you think, I'm very tough. And if we push her away, I'll personally explain the matter to her," I said as I wiped up the last bit of my tears with the pale yellow hanky Kanata had given me for Christmas.

"Miyu…"

"Up-bup-bup. Enough of me. Now it's time to talk about you. What is it that's got you on another planet? Or shall I say _who_ is it?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. There's no one like that. I'm just sort of out of it, is all."

"Uh-huh. No. Really, I want to know. We're friends. You can tell me. So just confide the truth in me, or so help me, I will throw you off the side of the school. And don't test me because I'm a little emotional today."

"Okay, okay. Let's just enjoy this cool breeze while it lasts."

Nanami was right. A cool breeze had picked up and it felt nice to have it blowing on our faces as we looked over the tops of the trees towards the hills where the sky seemed to grab hold of the peaks.

We sat in silence until the sun began to set.

"'Ne, Miyu. It's almost fall."

"Yeah. I'm glad. The heat is finally starting to subside. Oh, but then that means cold, evil winter will be here before we know it."

"Yeah. That'll be fun."

"I guess. At least we get a break so that we don't have to march through the cold."

"Yeah. 'Ne, Miyu… What do you think of Kuruso-kun?"

"Eh? Santa-kun? He's okay. Though, I must say, he's really quite weird."

"You think so? Hm. I guess you're right, but he's really nice and funny."

"I guess- wait, Nanami, do you-?"

"What?! No!! Of course not!! What gave you that-?"

"Nanami…"

"Is it _that_ obvious?"

"Just a smidge. Now, what is it that made you fall for him?"

"I don't know. We're neighbors, so I guess I just fell for his nature over time."

"That's probably what happened."

"Yeah, but he likes his pen pal and always loves for her to write to him."

"Do you want me to talk to him-?"

"What?! No!!! Definite no-no!! Miyu, you can't! Please! Just between us, okay?!"

"Okay, okay. But if you ever want to talk, don't be afraid to confide in me, okay? We're friends, after all."

"Yeah, all right!"

And by then, the sun was almost set, so we grabbed our things and trudged home. We separated at Nanami's house since the temple was past her home. I headed home for the day, knowing that my secret, and hers, were safe and sound.

Or so I thought…

* * *

Well, what'dya think? Cool? Stupid? Tell me. Leave a comment with your thoughts all typed up, 'kay? Oh, and make sure you read Ch. 4 'cause it's not an author's note anymore.

NanzyPanzy: On Vacation!


	6. Threats Fly In, Sent By Who?

Howdy! It's been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I've been studying practically non-stop for exams. Now they're over, though, and with them out of the way, I can finally focus on my story. So here goes! Oh, before I forget, could you all please start commenting a little more on the chapters? When you don't comment, I feel like no one is reading, which makes me not want to write. Thanks, you're all dolls!

* * *

How could this happen? How could this happen?! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!?!? I had been so careful, too! Nanami, I know, was sneaky, but I tried my absolute best to avoid being followed. So how could this happen?!?!? I bet you're wondering what I'm freaking out about. Well, Nanami and I had snuck away to the roof where we had a very emotional heart-to-heart. We had been so careful not to get seen because everyone wanted to know about Kanata and me, but I didn't want anybody to know about us (I think you know perfectly well why). We had been so sneaky that I thought no one knew. Of course, I, being me, was wrong.

A few days after our little chitchat, I had started receiving letters. They were little, harmless threats that I took no notice of because I was dating Kanata, so threats were expected. But then the threats started getting a little scarier after that. They said things like, "I know both your secrets," and "Nanami is a nice girl. I'd hate to see her get hurt." I casually asked Nanami if she was receiving letters in her locker, but she replied with a "No". I figured since the threats were talking about her. And another thing was scary about the letters: they were written in someone's handwriting that I knew, yet I couldn't think of who's.

After awhile, the letters stopped. Not completely, but enough to make me feel like the whole thing was over. That's when it all went downhill. I started noticing that I was in a little more danger when the threats had stopped. Everyday that I didn't receive a letter, I was put in danger. I kept being pushed down the stairs, pins were slid into my shoes, boxes fell from cabinets and shelves, and many other things. But the worst was the day I heard Nanami had ended up in the nurse's office. Apparently, she had been attacked by a strangely large amount of volleyballs coming at her at speeds of 90 to 95 miles per hour.

I was really worried. Who would do this kind of thing? I perfectly understand if someone went after me, but going for Nanami, who has nothing to do with Kanata, this person, and me? Why? I had to get to the bottom of this, and fast, before something else happened. Something a lot worse…

It was Friday night, around 8:00-ish, when I received a call. It was the predator who had been sending me the threats.

The voice was disguised, though I could tell it was female. The voice said, "You've left me with no choice. Ignoring my warnings and threats, blowing them off as petty jokes. Well, I'm not joking, I'm serious. And tonight, I'm going to show you how serious I really am." Click. The other end was silent.

A few hours later, I received another call. I screamed into the phone, "What are you planning to do?!" But it wasn't the voice I had heard hours ago. No, it was Nanami's parents. There had been an accident. Apparently, her parents had heard a crash, and, rushing to the scene, found Nanami's second-story window broken, and Nanami sprawled on the ground below. She was alive, but only barely.

I rushed to the hospital to find an unconscious Nanami with tubes stuck in her nose and cuts, scrapes, and bruises all over her body. She barely breathed. She was in a coma, too. How could this happen? Poor Nanami, having to suffer because of me, because of my being with Kanata. My inner-voice nagged at me, _What a moron! Look what you've done to Nanami! You clumsy girl! You don't deserve her! You don't deserve Kanata! You don't deserve anyone! Not even yourself! _My inner-voice nagged me all the way home. It kept repeating, over and over,_ You don't deserve anyone! Not even yourself! _I couldn't even sleep. All night long, repeating over and over, like a broken record, _You don't deserve anyone! Not even yourself!_

The next morning, I went straight to school, never once looking at anyone, though I kept hearing the words "Poor Nanami" everywhere. I reached my shoe locker to find a note inside. I read its contents:

_Dear Miyu,_

_Poor Nanami! Did you hear she tried to kill herself? But you and I both know that's not what really happened, right? You aren't _that_ stupid, right? Though, from my perspective, you seem pretty stupid._

Anonymous

All right. That tears it. Hurting Nanami and calling me stupid! Who did this girl think she was?! Well, she underestimated me! It was time to take matters into my own hands! This had gone far enough. No more Ms. Nice Girl. I decided I had to find out who this person was. Like, now.

* * *

Okay, yeah. Really short, I know. I didn't really have any ideas for this chapter. I just needed filler for the next chapter, which should be out soon! I promise! Anyway, who do you think the person is? Though it's kind of obvious… Oh! And I promise to stir in more Kanata in the upcoming chapters!

Peace up, over, and out!

NanzyPanzy


	7. Caught in The Act! Identity Revealed!

Hello, my little love doves~! Pleased to see you're still reading my story. I have big news: I have the rest of my story planned out! I just have to get it down on paper, sprinkle in some details, and voila! My masterpiece (Not really…)! Anyway, it shouldn't be too much longer. A couple of more chapters, and then I'm off to my new story! Probably one-shots for a while after I'm done… And I just saw that it's been so long since my last login that all my documents died. *cries* Oh well!

Anyway, forget my babbling! Enjoy the next installment of Winning Over Prince Charming!

* * *

This plan was so perfect. Not only was I going to catch the crook, but I might also get a reward or something for catching them.

This plan was so perfect. I could barely believe I had come up with it all on my own!

Okay, this is my amazing, super-duper, fantastic, out-of-this-world plan:

First, I act all grief-stricken at school (which is easy since I already am) and wait to get another note from the mystery person.

Second, after a few notes, I climb up on the lockers (I'll have to feign illness for permission to leave class) before lunch and wait for the culprit.

As the crook puts the note into my shoe locker, I jump down onto them, discover their true identity, and turn them in to the principal!

Brilliant, no? I know! I can be pretty smart when necessary. Anyway, it's time to put this little baby into action.

For a few days, I was all sad and depressed. The letters taunted me, just pouring gas on the burning flame that was fueled by my will to catch that creep. And Kanata, being the (occasionally) nice guy that he is, comforted me and hung around me a lot to make sure I was okay. Talk about a bonus!

On the day I was going to catch the crook, I asked to be excused, and – What do you know? – Kanata volunteers to walk me to the nurse. _Great._ I thought. _I'll have to get away from him. But how…? That's it!_

"Oh, my stomach!" I feigned as Kanata and I made our way to the nurse's office, despite my actual destination being the locker room.

"Are you okay?" Kanata questioned, worry overtaking his handsome visage. I guess I was a better actress than I thought.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Ahh!"

"Come on. We need to get you to the nurse."

"There's a bathroom right there." (I had planned it that way. Brilliant, aren't I?) " I'll just go in. – Oh! – This may take a while."

"Then should I go get the nurse?!" he questioned. He was really concerned. It made me feel guilty that I was lying to him. _After this is all over, I'll explain everything to him, _I thought.

"No, no. Go back to class. My head will be fine."

"Alright. I guess I'll just… Wait a minute. Your _head_ will be fine?" He questioned the concern on his face morphing into suspicion. "I thought your stomach was what was bothering you."

"It is. Both of them. My head and my stomach hurt. So just run along to class and let me deal with myself."

"You know what. I'd feel terrible if you were trapped in there all by yourself and something happened. I think I'll wait right here for you to finish." Kanata said as he leaned back on the wall and smirked, knowing something was up. "I mean, what kind of friend would I be if I left my poor Miyu alone for who knows how long? Not a very good one, if you ask me."

"First of all, no one asked you whether you were being a good friend or not, so your opinion isn't valid. Second, I think you'd be a great friend if you just went on your way and left me be, so scram!"

"Don't think I don't know something's up, Miyu. I know you way too well for you to be able to pull something over my head. So either tell me what's going on or be prepared to fight."

"There's nothing going on!" I screamed, a lot louder than I should have, which made it obvious that something was most definitely up. "Listen, Kanata. You don't need to interfere in my life. I am perfectly capable of taking care of my own problems without your help. Don't assume I'm the same little girl I was years ago. I'm old enough to care for myself. Now if you'll excuse me, my head and stomach hurt."

"So you're still putting up that stupid act. Fine, then. I'll play along. But just so you know, I refuse to leave this spot until you come out," he said firmly.

_And there he goes, putting a huge bump in my plan. Really, this guy…_ Oh, well. I should have seen this coming. He _is_ Kanata, after all. So I sighed and went into the bathroom to think up what I'm going to do next. How on Earth was I going to get out of this?!

I waited for half an hour before checking to see if the coast was clear. I peeked out the door only to find a smirking Kanata as he gave me a little wave. I returned the wave and crawled back into the bathroom. _If I don't hurry, I'll miss my chance to catch the crook._ So I looked around the bathroom for an alternative escape when I spotted a small window on the far wall. _That'll work._ I quickly squeezed myself through the small window that wasn't so small after all. I fit through without a snag. And, what luck, we were on the first floor! Talk about divine intervention!

I had to hurry to make it to the lockers on time. I climbed up and waited. There was a lot of dust. And I mean a _lot_ of dust. I was trying to hold back a sneeze when I heard a rattling below. I looked and there was the criminal though I couldn't make out a face. I was about to jump down when – Achoo! – dust went flying and I was on the floor, or rather on the _crook_.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…" I fussed, rubbing my newfound bruise conveniently located on my butt. _Ahh! The crook! Did I get him? Did I get him? _But as I turned to face the person who had caused Nanami so much pain, I was shocked to discover whom the criminal really was.

"Akira?!"

The wicked stepsister had finally shown her true colors. And those colors were dark and sinister.

* * *

A shocking twist!! Did anyone see that coming? Anyway, sorry it took so long. I'll try to get the last few chapters out faster!

Love y'all lots! (Yes, I'm southern.)

NanzyPanzy


	8. Threatening Beauty, Akira Knows All!

Merry Christmas! Hugs and kisses and even a chapter! I thought you all deserved it for being so patient. Good little boys and girls are rewarded with presents, no? Hahaha! I'm really trying hard to update. I'll probably get another one up next week, too. Yay for me! I'm actually planning on doing a couple of chapters since Christmas break is finally here. So bonus presents for y'all! I may even finish this thing [highly unlikely (Nanzy's high on Pixy Stix)]! Anyway, here's the latest chapter!

* * *

It's kind of shocking when you discover that one of your childhood friends is nuts. And that your other childhood friend (and crush) is in love with her. And that she loves him back. And that she'd do anything to get rid of the competition. Believe me. It's pretty scary.

As I stared at Akira, it occurred to me that this all might be just a big, long, horrible dream. I would wake up, warm in my covers. Sunlight would be streaming through the window in shafts, and the faint sound of a TV would be humming quietly in the background, the latest emergency having its fifteen minutes of fame. Smells of delicious foods would waft through the air and tickle my nose with their sweet aromas. This moment would be so perfect; I would want it to stay like that forever, frozen in time. I knew it couldn't stay though. Kanata would threaten to leave me behind if I didn't hurry up, but I knew he would wait because he's actually very nice (though he doesn't like showing it). We'd run to school and barely make it through the door before Ms. Mizuno came in. Our lives would go on blissfully, and this nightmare I was having would slowly fade into the back of my mind, never to be remembered again…

…But this was my reality, and the wonderful world I had planned was the dream that would evaporate into oblivion.

Akira was staring at me like I was nuts. Apparently I had been drooling. I shot her a look of accusation, and she smirked. _Smirked_! The nerve of this girl who was ruining my life! Oh, when I get through with her!

_You'll what? C'mon, Miyu. Stop being an idiot. You're not cool, smart, or pretty. I wish I were Akira's inner self. Then I wouldn't have to deal with a loser like you,_ my inner voice spoke as I looked at Akira. My inner voice was really putting a damper on my success. This is my victory, though! I won't let it be taken from me!

I turned back to Akira. She body-checked me. You know that thing that skinny girls do to other girls, rating their beauty? Yep, that's the one. She then proceeded to smile and flip her dark, long hair over her shoulder.

"Man, Miyu. It sure _took_ you long enough," Akira stated. Then she added, "Well, I suppose your catching me at all is pretty surprising. I mean, you're so _stupid_, I almost revealed myself just so I could laugh at you."

I growled. How dare she! "Akira! Why are you doing all this? What do you want with me?" I asked, calmly but firmly, as she picked herself up from the ground and dusted her uniform off.

"Really Miyu. I thought you would have figured it out by now. Of course it's because I want Kanata."

The words were so simple. I should've known that that was why. Of course she wanted him. Who didn't? I mean, he was a god among peasants.

"Miyu, now that you know my reason, I'm going to need you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to say. Are you listening carefully?" I nodded slowly, not entirely sure of what she would say, but positive it wouldn't be good. The girl was completely nuts after all.

"Okay, good. At least you're obedient." I scowled. She was dancing on my nerves like a ballerina (I hate ballerinas. Tutus and glitter just don't interest me). She knew it, too.

"So here's the deal. Kanata's super hot, and we look great together. Everyone says so. So I'm going to make him mine." I stared at her, dumfounded. That was why she did all this? That was why she hurt Nanami? All because of some idiot teens gossiping about how she and Kanata looked good together?

"Wait. So the only reason you're doing all this is so you can date Kanata? Because he's hot and you look good together?" I questioned, shocked that anyone would go to such lengths just for their image.

"Why else? I mean, he's unsociable, never smiles, and always has a cold air. If he weren't hot, he would easily be one of the least popular people in, like, the world, you know?" (A/N: I don't know why, but I just decided to add some Valley Girl into Akira's speech. It kind of fits her, actually… No, not really…)

"No, I don't know," I managed, trembling with anger and frustration. I jumped up and screamed, "Why don't you explain it to me? How someone could be so sick that they would almost kill someone to get what they want! And for what? Image? Popularity? What satisfaction do you get from being such a cruel, terrible person?" I said, shaking, as my voice shrank down to a low whimpering as I tried to fight the tears back.

"The satisfaction of knowing I won."

How bluntly she had put it. So that was it. Just having the ability to say I'm dating the hottest guy since the dawn of time. I was sure Kanata liked her, but she just liked her image. What if she broke his heart because of her selfishness? "But don't you care about Kanata's feelings?" I questioned, though she and I both knew the answer.

"Not one bit. Now I need your cooperation so that this works. You need to break up with Kanata."

"And what if I refuse?" I said, not positive of what her answer would be.

"Then yours and Nanami's secrets will be flooded throughout the school."

I gasped and looked up in shock at the girl who was slowly sending me towards a nervous breakdown.

"That's right. I heard you on the roof. And I'm not afraid to let everyone know… That is, if you don't cooperate."

I thought about it. I would be fine. Everyone already thinks I'm dating Kanata. There's nothing wrong with a girlfriend liking her boyfriend. But Nanami… even if the school knew and didn't tease her about it, her pride wouldn't be able to handle it.

"So do we have a deal?" Akira asked, outstretching her perfectly manicured hand toward me. She knew what I would say.

"Fine," I said, grabbing hold of the hand of the girl who held me by the throat with my own secrets. "You have a deal."

The stepsister's cold eyes were flashing merrily, happy to have gotten what she wanted… like always…

* * *

An update! An update! Party! Now I'm off to work on the next couple of chapters.

Toodles!

NanzyPanzy


	9. A Slightly Normal Night

H-Hey, guys… Listen, I know I didn't update like I said I would. But I had a major intervention (not anything very serious, mind you), and I really didn't feel like updating (felt more like crying). Anyway, it's over and done with, and I feel like I need to update for y'all, so here you go.

Here are my New Year's Resolutions (**last** year's resolutions, though I guess it'd be better to change them to this year's…):

1) Finish the story.

2) Finish the story quickly.

3) Die trying.

I will hopefully get to number 1. Number 2 is highly unlikely, but it could happen. I'm betting cold, hard cash that I'll get number 3 done. And I know it's December (where the heck does the time go?), but I'm actually going to try super, duper, extra-hard to update every other week. I'm going to try that, but if I get overwhelmed, it will be once a month, so yeah. Pray for me. Hope the every other week thing works out, though.

Anyway, here's the next chapter of Winning Over Prince Charming!

* * *

Let me let you in on a little not-so-secret secret: My. Life. Sucks. Don't deny it; you know it does. No matter how you look at it, every angle's the same: my life sucks.

I trudged home late. The sun was shining its last few rays on the horizon as I reached the temple steps. "Ugh," I groaned, as I slowly began my climb to the top. The second Kanata's dad comes back from his trip, I'm demanding that he put in an elevator.

"Kanata! I'm home!" I called when I finally made it inside the house.

No answer.

"Kanata! Where are you?" I yelled as I made my way through the house.

Still no answer.

By the seventh time I called his name, I started to panic. What if Akira had done something to him? What if -? No! I couldn't think like that. I'm sure there was a reasonable explanation for him not answering when I called. Still I was worried. I ran through the house, calling his name. "Kanata! KANATA!" I yelled, anxious and confused. What if Akira really _had_ done something to him? What if she had just kept me long so that the people who did her dirty work could come and do something to him?

I made my way into the living room. "Kana-!" I started – but never finished – as I looked down at a sleeping Kanata on the couch. He was snoring slightly. Actually, it seemed everything about him was slightly. His hair was slightly tousled, and his clothes were slightly rumpled. His mouth was slightly parted, and his breath was slightly ragged. The small scar on his upper lip from where I pushed him off the monkey bars was slightly visible, and the smell of soap and shampoo was slightly evident.

He looked like a dream. A slightly strange, yet slightly wonderful dream.

I wanted to get closer, to look at every detail etched into his handsome face. I leaned down over him, creating a shadow, and my hair brushed lightly against his cheek. He gave a tiny groan, trying to ignore the small nuisance disturbing his sleep. He swept his hand where my hair was resting, and I giggled at him. He was so cute when he was sleeping, almost like a child. I leaned in closer, and my hair was now becoming a real problem for him. I could see the tension in his face as he tried to decide between sleep and getting rid of my hair.

Now I was leaning so close to him that our noses were practically touching. I could feel his warm breath on my neck, and it sent chills up my spine. He was so close. If I wanted to (and we all know I wanted to), I could attack him while he was in such a vulnerable state. He wouldn't know what hit him. At least, not until it was too late.

_What are you thinking, you stupid girl? He would hate you forever. Do you think he'd listen to you about Akira if he hated you? This is why I hate being you. You never think ahead. Learn to use your brain, Miyu._

Though my inner voice was incredibly rude and annoying, she had a point. If I attacked Kanata, there was zero chance of him trusting me, let alone listening to me. I decided to go with inner me and hold off on the attack.

Having nothing else to do besides waking Kanata, I went to the kitchen to start on dinner. Though I wasn't the best cook in the world, I knew if I made him pumpkin that Kanata wouldn't mind eating it. Actually, pumpkin was my best dish. Ironically, it was Kanata's favorite food. Coincidence…?

…No, it was not a coincidence. I almost burned all the skin off my fingers trying to make decent pumpkin foods while Kanata was away one weekend. Pathetic, right? But, I mean, what's a girl in love to do? Fall even harder, I suppose. At least, that's what happened to me.

Once I started cooking, I heard clattering coming from the living room. It is amazing how I could be inches from attacking him, and he doesn't wake up. Then I make pumpkin, and he is up instantly. A typical man.

"Hey," he said as he slouched his way into the room. His voice was still groggy from sleep. "Need any help?" He pushed his hair back and scratched some itch that had hidden itself under his shirt.

Be still, my beating heart.

"No, I think I'm fine. If you want to help, then set the plates out. Dinner should be ready soon."

His eyes had a flicker of sadness when he agreed. I suspect that he wanted to sneak a little pumpkin before dinner was served. I liked that misguided cunningness of his. He could manipulate almost anyone for almost anything, yet he uses that slyness to sneak some food before dinner. Really, I have no idea what is going on in that head of his.

"So what's for dinner?" he asked, though he and I knew perfectly well that he knew what we were having.

"I think you already have the answer to that," I replied with a smirk.

A sly smile slid across his face, realizing that I had picked up on his plan. My insides melted on the spot. Seriously, he must need some kind of license to be that hot legally.

"Yeah, it's not that hard to figure out. There is nothing quite like the smell of pumpkin." A satisfied smile took over his face as he sniffed the air. _Man, this guy will be the death of me_, I thought as another zing shot through my body.

"I was hoping you would stay asleep long enough for me to surprise you," I said, a little ruefully.

"Well, you know me and my pumpkin." _Yeah, I do know. It's how I wish you felt about me_, I thought.

"Yeah…"

The rest of our night went on relatively normal. Well, as normal as it can be for two hormonal, separately-gendered teenagers living alone under the same roof.

Later on, Kanata suggested that we watch a movie together.

"That's weird. We usually don't watch movies together. Why?" I asked because it really was strange. We didn't really hang out despite our current living situation. We kept to ourselves and only did basic things together, i.e. eating meals and walking to school together.

"I know, but don't you ever feel like we don't really hang out?" _All the time, in fact_, I said to myself. "I just thought it would be fun to hang out once in a while. You don't want to…?"

Of course I wanted to. And even if I didn't, there's no way that I – or anyone else, for that matter – could turn him down when he was being so cute. "Sure," I said, trying to mask my excitement at an invitation to spend my night hanging out with him.

"Really? That's great!" He flashed me a huge smile, the one he reserved for his beloved, and for a moment, I thought that maybe it was _me_ that he liked. But that was stupid. First off, there were hundreds of thousands of girls who were way prettier than me that had crushes on him. Second, if he really did like me, he had plenty of opportunities to tell me and win me over. It's not like he was lacking in the "win over girls' hearts" department.

Despite all these thoughts going through my head, I couldn't keep my heart from fluttering wildly. I mean, this was THE Kanata Saionji asking me to hang out with him.

"Yeah," I said with a smile. "That sounds great."

After the movie, Kanata and I retired to our own rooms. Though the movie was somewhat pointless, we had fun laughing at the characters' crazy antics and the flimsy plot.

As I was lying in bed, I realized I had been having so much fun not fighting and just hanging out with Kanata that I had forgotten about Akira's plan. _Should I go tell him now? No, I'll just tell him in the morning…_ I thought as I tried to get to sleep. Sleep, however, did not come easily, and when I finally began to drift, my dreams were haunted by Akira and her plan. Only she could ruin what had been a perfect night.

Once the stepsister's plan went into affect, she would become Kanata's princess.

And I would go back to being the same little nobody that I had been before all this had happened.

* * *

So there you go. And I promise to update faster from now on. Girl Scout's honor. Seriously, guys. I really am going to try updating more, but in order for me to update, I'd really like more comments and feedback. I usually get the occasional comment or two, but if no one comments, then I feel like no one's really reading. And if no one's reading, then I feel less of a commitment to the story. Even a simple "Liking the story," or "Update soon!" is good enough for me. Thanks, guys and gals!

Sincerely yours,

NanzyPanzy


	10. Author's Note PLEASE READ

Dear Readers,

I'm really very sorry to say this, but I'm officially putting _Winning Over Prince Charming _on hiatus indefinitely. I just have way too much on my plate at the moment. With school getting ready for final exams, I just can't handle a story, and I don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer for an update that won't be coming. It's not that I'm not working on the story, mind you. It's just not at the top of my priorities list right now. With testing and writers' block, I just can't find the time or inspiration to just sit down and write any chapters. I'll try my hardest to at least upload one chapter within the next month, but don't be eagerly expecting an update and let yourself down because I'm tired of making promises I don't keep.

I'm leaving this up for all those who don't see it right away. I hope you all won't be angry with me. The story is just too much. Know that I truly am very sorry. Please forgive me, and try to wait for my return.

Sincerely yours,

NanzyPanzy


End file.
